Happier With You?
by completechoirgeek
Summary: Felicia Vargas had to get out of there and get away from him. And finally doing so she meets a man who shows her the kindness she needed. But is he really even nice?- Fail Summary! Sorry...


**Hey this is my first fanfisc ever! So I am so sorry if it sucks… I am doing the best I can. Please any comments you have for me will be great! But please keep them positive. Oh also I don not own any of the character's in here this is all belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. Lastly, TRIGGER WARNING- VIOLENCE/ABUSE AND MENTIONS OF RAPE! You have been warned.**

Felicia shook in the corner as her boyfriend yelled and walked back over at her. His eyes glared in anger, which only caused her to start crying. "What are you crying about?! You and you're little whore mouth need to stop talking shit about me! Everyone thinks I'm the reason you get hurt!" He picked her up and slammed her against the wall. His large hand wrapped around her neck and squeezed. She gasped trying her best to get a breath in. But she couldn't. She started to panic and thrash honestly thought she was going to die. After a few more seconds she took in deep breaths and he rolled his eyes and threw her inhaler at her. "There. I'm going out. I expect dinner to be ready by the time I come back!" With that he left slamming the door and she started to shake again. She couldn't stand this anymore. She needed to get away from here. But she had no one she could stay with that she could trouble. Getting on shaky legs she waited until she knew he wouldn't be close enough to see her. She hurriedly grabbed her phone, medication and some clothes a bag.

She ran out of the house. She didn't care if she was only wearing shorts and a tank-top and everyone could see the the marks that man left on her. She just wanted out. As soon as it got hard to breath she stopped and turned a corner. She slowly sank down the wall and caught her breath. Pulling out inhaler quickly used it sighed when she finally could breath. Though, she wasn't as far as she wanted to be. But she didn't care. She was out of the away from him. And she was thankful for that. Oh God was she. She let her head fall into her lap and she cried for a good ten minutes before she felt a coat being draped around her shoulder and she looked up with teary yes and then at the coat around her. "Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked as a hand was offered to her and she was pulled off the ground.

"Well I don't like seeing such a beautiful girl as yourself be so sad. How about we get some food in you? You look like you could use something to eat." He said with a laugh and she blushed. After a few seconds she couldn't help notice his features. He had bright, red eyes, that she just couldn't stop looking into. And snowy white hair that she found simply beautiful. Looking at their hands she pulled hers out of his and shook her head. She really didn't know if she could trust him. Especially after what just happened in the house.

"N-No... Can you please just take me to a hotel.. It's getting late and I just want to rest. It's been a v-very long day. Please?" He gave a sigh and nodded. Seeing no reason to make her do anything he brought her to the nicest and closet hotel.

"Here you go. And my name's Gilbert by the way. I hope to be seeing you around." And with that he left and she just stood there for a few minutes waving to him before getting a room and passing out. Though she couldn't sleep. All the memories of him came back in her mind. She knew he would be home right now. Seeing how she wasn't home and getting mad. He could see him looking everywhere for her, getting his gang of boys to find her. To teach her a lesson. To yell at her that she was a whore. All while they would rip off her clothing and use her body until they were satisfied and she had no life left in her eyes. "NO!" She yelled and clutched her head, pulling at her hair. Letting the tears fall. She cried for hours that night before passing out.

Felicia didn't wake up until after noon that morning. She was so exhausted she just wanted to stay asleep but she had to get up and leave. She quickly got changed into whatever clothes she threw in her bag and ran out. It took her a few seconds to realize she still had the mans coat on. What was his name? Gilbert. Ah yes! That was it! She never took it off that entire night. If she ever met him again she would have to thank him. Heading downstairs she checked out and left as quickly as she could. She never saw him again. But she hoped she would.

-Four Year Time Skip-

Four years later she had moved to New York and she lived in a small apartment with her older brother Lovino. He decided to some hearing about all the trouble she had been through with her boyfriend. She didn't mind though. He was tough and could protect her. When it hit December she beamed when it was time for her brother and herself to do get a Christmas tree. They liked to chop it down together. Well, Lovino mostly did all of the work. So, the two of them drove out to go cut down the perfect tree.

Getting there the searched for the tree and found one not to far in. "I'll go get us some hot coco. You can start on the tree can't you?" She simply nodded and picked up the ax and started to swing at the tree. As she took a break she looked at the coat that Gilbert had gave her. Even thought she was told it was weird she still wanted to meet him again one day. Feeling a tap on her shoulder she chuckled. "I'm just thinking I'm not taking a brea-" She blinked as she saw the same man as before standing in front of her. Nothing had changed, well other then the fact he got a bit taller.

"So you know I never got my coat back, but that's okay because you look better with it on." He grinned and she just stared at him amazed he would even remember her. "You know I was worried about you when I didn't see you at the hotel. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Well I had to leave and all- Wait you mean you actually care to see if I was alright?" This was a nice surprise when he nodded and she hid the blush the started to grow on her face.

"So, you want to go and get some coffee tomorrow?"

She didn't know what to say, and only questioner if she would be happier with him or not. And if he would be just as cruel as the others she went out with.  
"You know what? I would love too."

**Sorry if this wasn't that good. But I do hope you liked it a bit. I may or may not write a sequel. It just depends how you all think of it and if I really know where to go from here. And it would be nice if you do see some mistakes and they are just bugging you to were you have to point them out to NICELY do so. Other then that all I have to say is thank you so much for reading this. **


End file.
